encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alena (2016)
}} Alena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network, serving as one of the main protagonists alongside her sisters. Alena is one of the four elemental Sang'gres and is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig. Profile Alena is the third born of the four daughters of Mine-a she and Danaya are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Danaya her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. Personality Unlike her three sisters, Alena has no ambition to be Mine-a's successor. She understood her mother's hardships and being the queen of Lireo is a huge responsibility and the queen's attention should only be centered on the kingdom. Thus, marriage for the queen of Lireo is strictly prohibited. Alena is compassionate, understanding and also very romantic. She expresses delight in hearing love stories as well as imagining her own. The only desire of her heart is to find true love, which she finds in Ybarro. She can also be stubborn, especially when someone stops her from doing what she wants, like going out on her own. However, when Ybarro was supposedly killed by Asval to ensure he would not have any competition for the throne of Sapiro, Alena was deep in grief. She held on to the hope that Ybarro was still alive for as long as she could. Unfortunately, she was consumed by her grief and wished to forfeit her life, completely inconsolable. However, her sister Pirena intervened by disguising herself as Emre so she could take her sister's Brilyante while at the same time sparing her life and giving her a chance to start anew by erasing her memories. For a time, while she was in the realm of the mortals, Alena was naive and easily impressionable as she had no memories to orient herself in the world she lived in. That all changed when she was abducted by the bandidos and Pirena's enchantment wore off. Alena, though overjoyed at reuniting with Ybarro, was devastated when she learned that he and her sister, Amihan, were getting closer. This allowed Pirena to take advantage of Alena's vulnerability and she managed to convince her to defect from Ybarro's side. However, she was able to birth a child that she conceived with Ybarro right before an attempt was made on her life which required her to not only render herself transformed into a turtle to regain her strength but forced her to abandon her child, who she named Kahlil. When she was returned to her original form, she hoped to be reunited with her beloved son, but she learns that her sister, Danaya, killed him to protect Lira, Amihan's daughter. This turned Alena vengeful, irrational and bitter, as not only did the sister that she loved so dearly killed her son but Ybarro, the father of Kahlil, did not want to exact vengeance for her son's death. This led her to ally herself with her sister, Pirena, who was recently exiled from Lireo and joined her plot in retaking the kingdom through deceiving the resistance led by Amihan. However, Amihan managed to outsmart both of them and Alena was left to her guilt for betraying the people who took her in when she had no where else to turn to. When they were able to retake Lireo, Alena joined her sisters but tensions still remained. Alena still held a grudge against Danaya and is heavily conflicted at the prospects of having a rival for Ybarro's heart in her sister, Amihan. Seeing them together breaks Alena's heart and she was even tempted by Ether to accept her offer of a love spell that will be sure to win Ybarro's heart should she simply pledge her allegiance. However, Alena declined and decided to set Ybarro free, much to her sorrow, and chose to be alone as she left Lireo to live in a hut in the forest. Despite everything she has been through, Alena continues to strive to remain strong in such a trying time. She even resolved to aid Lireo by rushing into the fray despite not having any powers, showing her capacity for heroism. However, as time went on, Alena learned the hard way that holding on to her grudges will only leave her with more suffering and begged Emre for the strength to let go of what holds her back from letting her family in once more. As soon as Danaya reached out to her, Alena rejoined her sisters in Lireo as one of the members of Amihan's council and willingly stood by her sisters in battle, even enforcing Amihan's will in the queen's stead. Alena also does not take kindly to betrayal, as she was shocked and saddened that Aquil, of all people, could disobey Amihan's orders and reluctantly had him imprisoned for his crime. Alena made it clear that she only agreed to stay in Lireo for Aquil's sake and soon went back to her vagrancy. However, trouble always seemed to find Alena, as she became the target of Hathoria's forces when she allied with Cassiopeia to protect Deshna, Hagorn and Lilasari's child, so that he may not aid in bringing about Encantadia's destruction. Even when her life was on the line, she refused to give up Deshna's location and fought as hard as she could even when the odds were stacked against her. This shows Alena's capacity for true heroism and she rejoined her sisters once again to safeguard Deshna and the future of Encantadia. Even when Hagorn brought back a nigh-invincible army from Balaak and threatens to destroy Lireo, Alena still refuses to disclose Deshna's location. Recent events revealed that Alena has already forgiven Danaya for accidentally murdering her son, especially after Lira showed Alena through an image taken from her cellphone that Kahlil is in a better place, finally granting her the peace of mind she long sought. However, Alena was also mindful of her own wrongdoings toward Danaya and asked her younger sister's forgiveness for pushing her away for something she even didn't mean to do. Story Debut Appearance Alena first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Alena happily said that she is excited to meet her. Even at a young age, Alena is already knowledgeable of the fact that when they are older there would come a time that the four of them will be rivals battling for the right to be the next queen of Lireo. This is shown when Amihan asked why Pirena is cold towards her. Alena explains Pirena may think they are her rivals in being the next queen. .]] Meeting Ybarro and the Queen candidacy Alena trained with her sisters until they were older however, she still had no intention to compete for the throne. During her free time, Alena would go out of the castle to go to her favorite place in the forest, the waterfall. It is unknown how often Alena goes there but when she does, she bathes there. During this visit of hers, while bathing a Mandirigma called her attention. She was angered to see him carrying her clothes. She shouted at him and demanded him to return it. The two then had a flirtratious moment before Alena got out of the water and teleported back to Lireo, feeling angry about what has happened. When the time for Mine-a to choose a heir came, Alena made no preparations. Before their upcoming test, Alena wore a flower crown to see if she is suited to be a queen. Amihan comes over and tells her it suits her well but Alena rejects saying she never desired to become the next queen because of the rules of Lireo. Amihan opened up to her why she wanted to become queen. Alena felt the sincerity of Amihan and told her that she deserves to be the next queen. The two embrace only to be spoiled by Pirena who told them even if they work hard, she will still be the next queen. Armed with her Pilum named Agos, Alena prepared for her turn. Pirena provoked her to become the first one to battle knowing she will let herself lose. Alena pretended to act tough saying a Sang'gre never retreats a battle. She is the first to fight against the warrior and easily lost because she done it intentionally. After her short battle, she returned to Lireo and happily told Muyak that she lost. Later, she is seen speaking with Banak and Nakba still happy about her lost and she sings a song to them. Unknown to her, Ybarro was secretly watching her. When Aquil gave the signal that the Hathors are headed for Lireo. Mine-a called Alena and her sisters for an important meeting and at the same time Amihan's coronation. Alena was entrusted with the Brilyante ng Tubig for safekeeping. War of Lireo and Hathoria Alena participated in the war against Hathoria. She struggles in fighting with the Hathors when Ybarro came to her aid. Together they fight against the Hathors. When the battle was over, Hitano came to fetch Alena. Alena was going to look back at Ybarro but a jealous Hitano told her that she is a Sang'gre and she must not take interest in a low class mandirigma only. Alena wanted to end the war once and for all. Using the Brilyante ng Tubig she created a tsunami which made the Hathors retreat ending the war. After the war, Ybarro came to visit Alena again. Ybarro tells her that he wanted to make sure she is safe and upon seeing her now, he could calmly return to their home. Before Ybarro leaves she asks for his name. Ybarro tells her his name and hands her a bouquet of pink flowers he took from a flower display nearby. As he hands her the flowers the soldiers caught him. Alena teases Ybarro by telling the soldiers there is an intruder. Ybarro immediately left and Alena giggles as she smells the flowers Ybarro gave her. Ybarro and Alena meet at the forest once again. Alena would secretly go out of Lireo to meet with Ybarro. As time passes by, she becomes close with Ybarro until she realizes that she is in love with him. Mine-a learns about this relationship from Hitano and disapproves it because it is against the law. Mine-a approves her engagement to Hitano and at the same time, prohibiting her from going outside of Lireo. Alena felt hurt when everyone including Amihan forbade her to go outside Lireo but these negative emotions Alena felt immediately disappeared upon the death of Mine-a. Alena shed a lot of tears for her mother and expressed joy on the birth of Lira stating that even though their mother died, Lira was born as a replacement. One day, Ybarro surprised her by telling her that he no longer loves him. Alena refused to believe it at first but when Ybarro returned the necklace she gave him and told her that he only tested himself if he is capable of making a Sang'gre fall in love with him. Not knowing Ybarro's true reason, she beats him up and tells him he's fortunate that she did not do more to him. From that point on, Alena vowed never to love again. This stayed true long all the way until Lira (actually Mira) reached toddler age, and Alena continued to deny Hitano's advances. because of her son's death.]] Alena still misses Ybarro. Sometimes she would weep when looking at the wood carving he made for her, but at another point she destroys a rock where Ybarro carved their names (as a witness to their love). Alena would reveal to Amihan that she still loves Ybarro after her sister noticed Alena's advocacy towards the Mandirigma. After knowing Ybarro had died, Alena refused to believe he is dead because no body was ever found and started to search for him. During her search she encounters Apitong and he accompanies her in roaming around Encantadia looking for signs that Ybarro is still alive and along the way they would help Encantados who are being attacked by the Hathors. Alena finds out from an Encantado that there is a certain entity who takes away the life force of some Encantados. Thinking that Ybarro might be one of the victims, Alena returns to Lireo in deep sorrow for not being able to save Ybarro. Alena becomes more burdened as days pass thinking she is useless and only thinks about romance Pirena contradicts her idea of committing suicide telling her she must see her value in Encantadia. Alena tried to live her days normally but would often be absentminded while walking around the palace. Later, the pixies of Lireo had finished their banyuhay it was the first time Alena smiled for a long time. Alena expressed excitement in seeing Muyak once more after a long time however, when Imaw asked one of the pixies where is Muyak she tells them Muyak did not participate in the banyuhay because of this Alena sunk into a much deeper soltitude. The time came when Alena could no longer surpress her depression she left Lireo without any notice and went to the shoreline of Sapiro with the intention of drowning herself. She commands the Brilyante ng Tubig to create a tsunami that would drown her but the gem does not obey. Later Bathalang Emre appears to her asking her to surrender the gem and he will use it to remove all her pains. Alena willfully surrenders the gem to the bathala who is actually Pirena in disguise and Pirena uses it to remove her memories. Hitano conspired with Pirena to hide Alena into the World of Mortals they took the identities of Berdano and Akesha. Alena would soon question her identity when she encounters Muyak who tells her she is Alena and Berdano is Hitano. Hitano denies everything Muyak said and moves into another house. When Hitano wasn't around, Alena grabbed the opportunity to verify everything she had heard from Muyak and soon finds Hitano's sword. Being an educated Diwata, Alena was able to read what was written on the sword and verifies that Berdano's real name is really Hitano. Alena escaped from their new house to look for Muyak and Lira. Along the way, she almost got hit by a car which is being driven by Anthony. Anthony offers Alena to bring her to her destination. After Anthony had dropped Alena off his car Alena at some point got caught by a Bandido and was brought back into Encantadia using the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw along with their other victims. Luckily the Bandido guarding her was captivated by her and refused to hurt her but asked for something in return. Alena entered her ivictus mode before he was able to do something to her. Alena deactivates her ivictus mode and knocks out the Bandido. Alena then questions why she has powers. Alena immediately teleported from the place. Alena was surprised of her ability and she questioned her identity even more upon encountering Agane who called her Alena. Before Agane could take Alena with her, Alena teleports again to another part of the forest. Cassiopea appears to her and offers to return her memories but Alena rejects telling her she does not know her leaving Cassiopea to forcibly return her memories to her. Upon regaining her memories Alena momentarily faints. When she regained consciousness Cassiopea updates Alena with the happenings in Encantadia when she was at the World of Mortals. Before they parted ways, Cassiopea reminds Alena to never let Pirena deceive her again. Morning came, Alena rested at a tree nearby. When she woke up she stood up and upon looking at her back she sees Ybarro not far from where she is. Ybarro told her he loves her but did not tell her he knows where Amihan is. He brings Alena to Sapiro instead and asked her to stay there until she comes back. After being left alone Pirena appears to her. Alena tries to make her pay for all the deception she did by attacking her but Pirena uses the Brilyante ng Tubig to immobilize her movement and shatter the object she was going to use to attack her. Pirena then attempted to deceive her again by telling her that Ybarro and Amihan are the ones who are deceiving her because they did not tell her about Lira. Ybarro returns to Sapiro and tells her to prepare because he will bring her to where Amihan and their allies are. Alena then asks Alira Naswen if there really is something going on between Amihan and Ybarro after Alira indirectly confirms the rumor, Alena enters the tent where Amihan and Ybarro are and sees them holding hands. Alena confirms if there is something going on between them. Ybarro denies while Amihan confirms. Amihan explains to her about Ybarro being chosen as the father of Lira. Alena asks Ybarro if this was the reason why he ended his relationship with her to which Ybarro confirms. Alena then storms out of the tent. Amihan tried to reason out with her but Alena wasn't convinced because she herself did not tell her the truth. Alena teleported from their camp to Lireo where she sought Pirena. Alena tells her she was right, everything she told her is the whole truth. After changing clothes, Alena notices a mark appearing on her palm. Pirena who was walking around with Gurna sees her looking troubled while holding into her palm. Pirena takes a look at her palm and identifies the mark as the mark indicating that she is carrying a child. Alena remembers the night when Ybarro slept with her. She held Ybarro's hand and a butterfly landed on their hands thus conceiving the child at her womb. Pirena asks why does she look unhappy it was her long time dream to be a mother. Alena replied she did not wish to conceive a child with a liar. Pirena assures her she will be there for her. Hagorn then arrives shocking Alena. Alena asks Pirena why is Hagorn in Lireo, Pirena tells about their alliance and assures Alena that her father is trustworthy. Alena didn't believe Pirena and left Lireo. Alena is back in the forest while walking she felt that it is almost the time of her labor. She prayed to Emre to help her find a safe place to give birth. Agane then arrives to her location with the intention of killing her. Because Alena was carrying a child, her speed in fighting got affected and Agane manages to heavily wound her luckily, Alena was able to escape just as she was about to finish her off. Alena teleports to an area near the shoreline;there she found a medicinal plant that could help ease her bleeding. Moments after, Alena finally gave birth to a baby boy. Alena became more weaker as time passes due to blood lost. She came to her last resort, speeding up Kahlil's aging. She then blessed him with strength and skills to be able to defend himself. Alena then prayed to Emre once more to watch over the last reminder of her love for Ybarro. Before leaving, Alena named her son Kahlil and told him to always remember that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. Alena then proceeded to the shoreline and transformed into a turtle and went into the sea to recover from her wounds and escape an early death. Agua found her resting by the shoreline. Under the orders of Pirena, Agua helps Alena return to her diwata form by bringing her to Lumang Etheria where the Puno ng Buhay is but the guardian of the tree Evades, wasn't happy to see them and banished them to another place. Agua did not give up and managed to return to the tree. Seeing her determination to help Alena, Evades finally allows Agua to pick a fruit. Agua found it difficult to decide on which fruit Alena would eat so she left the decision making to Alena. Alena positioned herself below the fruit she fancied to eat. Agua picked the fruit for her and gave it to her. Agua left to fetch a handful of water for Alena to drink. When she returned, Alena finished eating the fruit and appeared behind Agua in her diwata form again. Powers and Abilities * 'Ivictus: '''An innate ability unique to the royal family of the kingdom of Lireo, Alena has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. However, this power is limited by the extent of the injuries she has sustained. If Alena is moderately injured, she is unable to use this ability properly. * '''Sonokinesis: '''Alena has an ability that is rare among her people, the gift of song. Her voice is mesmerizing, able to captivate anyone who hears her sing. However, this power is also a powerful weapon. Alena can alter her voice to the point where it becomes deafening and can even affect the physical plane, being able to destroy solid rock with a simple song. She was able to disorient multiple individuals with a scream, though powerful individuals like Hagorn are relatively immune to this power. Alena needs not tap into the powers of a Brilyante to access this ability, though she has sparingly used it in combat, if not at all. * '''Water Control: '''Alena has been the guardian of the Brilyante ng Tubig twice. With its power, she is able to harness the energy of the water and convert it into tangible, destructive force, in the form of explosive blasts that she projects from her hands. Alena can also project streams of contained and compressed water, directing it to whatever target she chooses. Her powers also extend to the strikes she makes with any weapon she wields. She also used the power of the Brilyante to enchant her niece, Lira, with her wishes and blessings upon her birth. She is able to conjure large shields made from water that allow her from protect herself and her allies from hostile forces effectively, powerful enough to stave off the attacks of the ''Hadezar. However, the most frightening display of power that Alena has done was when she summoned a massive tidal wave from the shore and made it grow with her Brilyante's power, only to diminish the ocean wave once the enemy forces surrendered and retreated. * 'Zoolingualism: '''is the power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. It is revealed by Mira that having a Sapirian blood will enable someone to talk to animal forms in Encantadia. Trivia * Despite playing the role of Alena, the third daughter of Mine-a. Gabbi is actually the youngest of the 4 in real life, age 17 at the time Encantadia 2016 premiered. * She is the only sister to have held more than one named weapon as her own, as she wielded the ''Agos (a pilum) for much of the series and is currently using the ''Lupig ''(a magical scepter once owned by Adhara that also acts as a spear). Gallery 20150908_164919.jpg|1st Official Portrait. 20150911_101657.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. EncaBirthdayGreetingsAlena.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Gabbi Garcia. AlenaHeader.jpg 2016Alena.png|Photo from Gabbi Garcia's instagram account. Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Alena's infobox portrait. Alenadress.png 2016-Alena.png Alena1Armor.png AlenaTraining1.png Outfits Alena is a beautiful diwata with a hint of gentleness in her face. Many Encantados are captivated by her beauty namely Ybarro, Hitano and the Bandido guarding her. *When they were younger Alena was taller than Amihan and Danaya. She wears a simple light green 1-shoulder cut dress. *In her training outfit she wears a v-neck green outfit and armlets with gold linings and a headgear. *In her formal appearance she wears a v-neck forest green gown with a criss cross front keyhole style that is decorated with yellow-green and gold leaves, pearls and wavy designs. Her tiara is circle shaped based with a design of aquatic plants like lilies and seaweeds. With a chain of white crystals and pearls different sizes and in are in colors of green, gold and white hanging at the base. *When going out, Alena wears a cape made with fabrics in different colors of green with a yellow lining at the hood. *Alena's warrior form consists of a jewel cut silver breastplate with a shell-like design. She has also wears silver shell-like shields on her shoulders. She wears a green short and a belt with a shell like design and circles at the front with seaweeds attached. A green seaweed-like fabric is attached to her green shorts. Her boots is silver colored with green and brown colors. She carries her pilum "Agos" along with her. Her hair becomes curly and has seaweeds attached also, she wears a shell-like helmet. *Upon returning to her Diwata form Alena wore a sleeveless green dress with a u collar adorened with pearls on the right side. *Alena's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Water gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of water particles, indicative of her element. Outfits Gallery alenasanggre.png|Alena's outfit (formal-close up) Tumblr_o56wdeN91J1v9493yo2_1280.jpg|Alena's armor concept. 2016-04-04_21-40-08_4-4-2016-9-08-55-PM.jpg|Alena's armor concept (2). Alenatrainingfull.jpg|Training Uniform AlenaTraining.png|Training Uniform (2) Alena gown.jpg|Alena's palace clothes. AlenaArmor.png|Alena's basic armor. Alenatravel2jpg.jpg|Alena's travel clothing, without the hood. Travelingalenacloseup.jpg|Alena's travel clothing in Ybrahim's dream. Alenatravelhood.jpg|Alena's travel clothing with the hood, in a close up view. Akesha.jpg|Alena's new clothes after having amnesia. Alena-newdress.jpg|Alena's new dress after eating the fruit from the Tree of Life. Alena Return.jpg|Alena's new dress in a new angle Closeupalenanewdress.jpg|Alena's new dress(close up) Alenanewdressside2.jpg|Alena's new dress (side view 2) Greendressalenablackhood.jpg|Alena's new dress + hooded cloak Alenanewdresssapiro.jpg|Alena's new formal dress when she lived in Sapiro with Ybarro. Alena_and_Danaya.jpg Alena2017.jpg AlenaSanggre.png|Alena's new outfit Screenshot 2016-12-22-20-18-57-1.png|Alena's wandering attire. (With cape close up) Screenshot_2016-12-26-01-21-23.png|Alena's armor. Category:Sang'gres Category:Sapirian Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Lireo